


МУЛЬТИМЕДИА

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. МУЛЬТИМЕДИА

ЛОНДЭЙЛ. НОЧНОЙ КЛУБ «ДЗЕН»  
  
\- А поцелуй на прощание?  
  
На самом деле Дарья хотела пошутить. «Это была всего лишь шутка!» Вопросительно приподнятая бровь этого мальчика… Том, кажется, да? Дарье он почему-то не понравился сразу и она внутренне буквально ощетинилась - «Отвали от МОЕЙ подруги! Джейн только моя!» Дарья краснеет от смущения. Почти до слёз. Джейн смотрит с иронией но… Она улыбается и подходит к Дарье. Та пытается сказать, что это была всего лишь шутка — не очень удачная шутка, что ей просто не нравится, тревожит, что Джейн собирается уйти куда-то со, случайно попавшемся в этом сомнительном заведении, парнем — мало ли… Что её, Дарью, напрягает необходимость самой, без Джейн, договариваться с Трентом о музыкальном сопровождении их  школьного проекта. «Почему? Ведь тебе нравится Трент...» - Дарья произносит это мысленно голосом Джейн и сама сейчас не может объяснить, что её вдруг за язык дёрнуло… Но уже поздно и только Дарья пытается сказать хоть что-то, открывает рот, как Джейн слегка склоняется к ней и губы Дарьи просто обжигает нежное прикосновение губ подруги. Дарья вцепляется в Джейн — ноги подкашиваются, голова кружится и просто таки впивается в губы Лейн. Это выходит у Дарьи почти случайно. Просто одна рука («Случайно!») оказывается на затылке Джейн и их губы смыкаются - «Я просто пыталась удержаться на ногах!». Сердце колотится как бешеное. Что забавно («И что тут забавного?!») первой приходит в себя сама Дарья и разрывает поцелуй. Ей вроде как уже не нужно ни за кого держаться чтобы стоять прямо — во всяком случае ноги снова её держат.  
  
\- А где Том? - Дарья откашливается — голос возвращается не сразу. Рука Джейн продолжает лежать у Дарьи на плечах. Лейн, со странным выражением на лице, смотрит на Дарью — словно у той действительно внезапно выросла вторая голова. Изучающе так. С интересом.  
  
\- Какой Том? - рассеяно переспрашивает Джейн. - А-а, тот мальчик…  
  
Никакого Тома у дверей уже нет. Джейн, приобнимая Дарью за плечи, осторожно подталкивает её вперёд — ноги начинают Дарью, наконец, слушаться.  
  
\- Мы с тобой, кажется, хотели поговорить с Трентом о нашем проекте? - Джейн говорит совершенно невозмутимо и серьёзно. Она берёт Дарью за руку. - У «Спирали» как раз перерыв. Пошли.  
  
И они идут. Держась за руки. К барной стойке. За которой сейчас сидит Трент. И усаживаются рядом. Он иронично улыбается но лишних вопросов не задаёт, а Дарья просто пока не готова отвечать...  
\- Мы с тобой хотели поговорить, - первой начинает Джейн. - О нашем школьном проекте.  
  
\- Мультимедиа, - вступает Дарья. - Ну компьютерная графика, текст и звук.  
  
Трент с самым серьёзным видом потирает подбородок. Подёргивает себя за бородку.  
\- Звук… Это интересно…  
\- Значит мы можем рассчитывать на твою помощь? - озабоченно хмурится Джейн. Она то хорошо знает своего старшего братца — обалдуй ещё тот.  
  
Трент в знак согласия кивает. Но Джейн явно не испытывает облегчения. И позже оказывается права насчёт брата...  
  
УТРОМ.  
  
...- Ну, пошли что ли? - Джейн ведёт себя как обычно. Словно вчерашняя выходка Дарьи той просто приснилась.  
\- Пошли.  
  
Дарья выходит на улицу и Джейн берёт подругу за руку. Сердце Дарьи сладко ёкает.  
\- Что на тебя вчера нашло? - Джейн пытается перехватить взгляд Дарьи. Та смотрит себе под ноги и чувствует как кровь приливает к щекам. Она боится, что снова станет походить на помидорку — как в тот раз, когда она становилась просто малинового цвета при одном только упоминании Трента.  
\- Прости…  
\- За что?  
  
Дарья молчит. Джейн хмурится.  
\- Так всё-таки? Ты же знаешь, что я от тебя не отстану.  
  
Дарья обречённо вздыхает. Она сама бы хотела бы понять…  
\- Просто я страшно ревнива, а ты моя единственная подруга… Я была встревожена — ты уходишь куда-то с незнакомым парнем… Бросаешь меня одну вести переговоры с Трентом…  
  
Джейн удивлённо приподнимает брови.  
\- Он же тебе вроде как нравится!  
\- Ну не до такой же степени! Так — детская влюблённость… Была. И мы всегда всё делали и делаем вместе. Вдвоём… И я просто хотела пошутить… И никак не ожидала, что ты действительно…  
  
Джейн резко останавливается — так, что Дарья спотыкается от неожиданности. И упирает руки в бока. Она выглядит по настоящему рассерженной.  
\- Твой поцелуй явно не был шуткой!  
  
Дарья прекращает изучать тротуар под ногами и поднимает голову. Джейн не на шутку встревожена — ей не часто приходилось видеть слёзы в глазах любимой подруги. Точнее никогда. Дарья улыбается — такой растерянной и беспомощной детской улыбкой, что Джейн, почти машинально, обнимает Дарью и  та утыкается носом Лейн в плечо.  
\- Значит я и в самом деле люблю тебя… По настоящему.  
  
Джейн гладит Дарью по голове и целует в висок.  
\- А как ещё можно любить? Искусственно? Я тебя тоже люблю...  
  
Дарья в ответ хихикает. Хихикает, и одновременно всхлипывает. Подруги приостанавливаются на углу пока Дарья приводит себя в порядок — вытирает глаза, высмаркивается. Наконец, они снова берутся за руки - так и входят в класс — следом за «сладкой парочкой» - Кевиным и Бритни. Которые тоже держатся за руки. Джейн уже открывает рот чтобы это как то откомментировать но покосившись на, сердито нахмурившуюся, Дарью, захлопывает рот.    
  
ПОСЛЕ ЗАНЯТИЙ  
  
...Домой они идут опять взявшись за руки. На этот раз более уверенно. Словно так делали всегда. Подумаешь… Велика важность...  
\- Странно… - удивлённо пожимает плечами Джейн. - На нас никто не обращал внимания — а в клубе было несколько наших одноклассников. Одна Джоди только вопросительно бровь приподняла…  
\- У тебя тщеславие просто зашкаливает, Лейн, - саркастично фыркает Дарья. - Тебе так хочется стать школьной сенсацией? Увы — сплетни про нас, про наши отношения уже давно ни кому не интересны.  Пройденный этап.  
  
Они останавливаются у самых дверей дома Дарьи.  
\- Не зайдёшь?  
Джейн насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Поговорить о нашем проекте?  
\- А ради чего ещё? - Дарья произносит это с непередаваемой иронией.  
  
Наверх, они поднимаются всё также взявшись за руки. В гостиной проходит очередное заседание «Модного клуба». Вся компания «модниц» провожает подружек, блестящими от любопытства, глазами.  
\- Твоя… кузина и Джейн они...? - интересуется Стэйси.  
Квин пунцовеет. На губах у Сэнди загорается злорадная улыбка. Тиффани сердито хмурится.  
\- Стэйси! Фу-у-у-ууу…  
\- Но я же ничего про них ещё не сказала! - голос Стэйси звучит пронзительно и жалобно. Она уже готова от обиды заплакать.  
\- Вот и не говори! - неожиданно резко отрубает Тиффани. Квин смотрит на неё почти с благодарностью.  «Чёрт! Дарья, ты не могла обойтись без PDA?! На глазах у всех, блин...»  
Сэнди откашливается.  
\- И так о чём это я? А, о туфлях…  
\- О туфлях? - придушенно и жалобно пищит Стэйси.  
\- О туфлях, - веско произносит Сэнди давая понять, что история взаимоотношений «кузины» Квин и её подружки ПОКА отходит на задний план. Сэнди просто в восторге — такие новости о старшей дочери вечной соперницы Линды! Теперь как бы это получше подать… Ну мама сама найдёт наилучший повод «обрадовать» Хелен такими новостями.  
  
В КОМНАТЕ ДАРЬИ  
  
\- Так мы с тобой теперь пара? - Дарья смотрит на Джейн неожиданно серьёзно. Без улыбки.  
\- Видимо да… - Джейн пытается понять, что опять случилось. Дарья выглядит рассерженной.  
\- Только не говори, что мы как Кевин и Бритни…  
  
По дороге из школы, Джейн, предчувствуя, что Дарья припомнит ей ироничную улыбочку при встрече с Кевиным и Бритни и, непременно, заговорит про эту парочку законченных придурков, обдумывала ответ.  
\- А почему не как Джоди и Мак?  
  
Лоб Дарьи разглаживается («Живи пока, Лейн!») и Джейн переводит, с облегчением,  дух. Потом подходит к Дарье и целует любимую в губы. Та целует Джейн в ответ — крепко, жадно, сжимая в объятиях так сильно, что Джейн боится за рёбра. Они  размыкают объятия и Джейн с трудом восстанавливает дыхание.  
  
\- Ну что, займёмся нашим проектом? - Дарья убирает со лба влажную чёлку. Джейн одёргивает пиджак.  
\- Ага. Начнём со сценария…  
Дарья усаживается у компьютера. Джейн пристраивается рядом. 


	2. ЛИНДА И ДРУГИЕ

ТЕЛЕФОННЫЙ РАЗГОВОР  
  
\- Ну моя дочь хотя бы с подружками не кувыркается… - судя по голосу Линда чуть не лопается от самодовольства и Хелен, которая и так уже на взводе, реагирует чересчур резко — почти срывается на радость Линде.  
\- Ты это сейчас о ком?! - Хелен уже в почти неуправляемом бешенстве шипит в телефонную трубку. Ещё немного и сломает её — сжала так, что костяшки побелели.  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - Линда спрашивает с весёлым удивлением. - Неужели действительно не слышала? Я про твою умницу-разумницу старшенькую. Как её? А точно — про Дарью. Вся школа гудит про то как она со своей подружкой-художницей взасос целовалась на глазах у всех в ночном клубе. С этой… как её… с Джейн!  
Хелен неожиданно успокаивается. Она словно прошла пик и поэтому говорит предельно спокойно:  
\- А не пошла бы ты, Линда… К Бениной матери. Джейн милая и умная девушка. Чего о твоей Сэнди сказать не могу. У Джейн и моей дочери будет блестящее будущее  - поступят в колледж и будут хорошо зарабатывать, а вот как твоя, тупая как пробка, дочурка будет жить дальше, после окончания школы — ты бы об этом лучше подумала… Прежде чем раскрывать свой поганый рот на мою дочь и её подруг!  
  
Линда неразборчиво что-то шипит и бросает трубку. Хелен кладёт свою на рычажки и обессиленно опускается на стул. Сидит несколько минут, прикрыв глаза, а потом поднимается и решительно направляется наверх.    
  
В КОМНАТЕ У ДАРЬИ  
  
Джейн сидит с ногами на кровати Дарьи и смотрит очередной выпуск «Больного грустного мира». Дарья, сосредоточенно хмурясь, печатает текст на компьютере. Обе поворачиваются к двери, когда на пороге комнаты появляется Хелен. Во в, несколько встрёпанных, чувствах. Она так смотрит на Джейн, что та выключает телевизор и поднимается с кровати.  
\- Ну я, пожалуй, пойду…  
\- Сиди, - Хелен смотрит теперь на Дарью. Джейн, недоумённо пожав плечами, опускается на кровать и щёлкает кнопкой на пульте. Дарья отрывается от работы.  
\- Что такое, мама?  
Хелен понимает, что сама не знает как начать разговор. Она берётся за спинку стула и ставит его посреди комнаты — теперь Хелен в пол оборота и к дочери и к её подружке. Молча переводит взгляд с Дарьи на Джейн и обратно. Дарья сохраняет текст и поворачивается к матери лицом.   
\- Ты и Джейн…  
\- Да, - кивает Дарья. - Мы теперь пара. Мы любим друг друга. И какой «доброжелатель» тебе доложился?  
\- И почему я должна узнавать ТАКИЕ новости не от тебя, а от этой сучки Линды?!  
\- Сэнди матери доложилась, - поясняет Дарья для Джейн.  
\- Я так и поняла, - кивает Джейн.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь?  
\- Знаешь… - Дарья косится на Джейн. - Это случилось так внезапно… Как снег на голову. Когда я вдруг поняла, что Джейн для меня дороже всех на свете и как я её люблю… Я ещё сама… не пришла в себя от этого открытия…  
\- И я тоже… - улыбается Джейн. - Ещё малость не в себе. Мир рухнул. Привычный такой, обжитой мирок...  
\- Понятно… - Хелен поднимается со стула. И говорит вдруг самым обычным тоном — так словно не влетела вихрем только что к дочери в комнату после малоприятной беседы со старым врагом. - Джейн, не хочешь с нами пообедать?  
\- Хочу, - улыбается Джейн.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда спускайтесь минут через десять.  
  
В ПИЦЦЕРИИ  
  
...- Ну и когда наш драгоценный музыкант, наш Трент продемонстрирует свой шедевр?   
  
Джейн вгрызается в свой ломтик пиццы и поэтому её ответ сильно невнятен. Но, наконец, Джейн прожёвывает и проглатывает свой кусок лакомства.  
\- Прости. Но кажется наш «великий композитор» забастовал. Бегает от меня.  
\- От меня тоже… - вздыхает Дарья. - А времени всё меньше… И если ты завалишь английский…  
\- Не напоминай, - морщится Джейн. - Придётся обойтись без него…  
  
В КЛАССЕ  
  
Джоди давно уже поглядывает на Дарью и Джейн со всё возрастающим любопытством. Дарья не выдерживает первой. На перемене она и Джейн подходят к Джоди вместе.  
\- Если ты хочешь о чём то меня и Джейн спросить — спрашивай сейчас.  
\- Или не спрашивай никогда, - веселится Джейн.  
\- Вы...- начинает Джоди.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Джейн. - Вместе. Теперь не просто друзья. Ты об этом хотела спросить?  
Джоди молча разворачивается и уходит.   
\- Не обманывают ли меня мои ушки? - знакомый противный присюсюкивающий голос. - Вы…?  
Дарья недовольно вздыхает — у Тошнотика не уши — радары. И свой сопливый нос Чарльз вечно суёт туда куда совать не следует.  
\- Хоть это тебя и не касается — но да.  
Тошнотик очень доволен собой.  
\- Я так и думал, - и добавляет неожиданно серьёзно. - Вы отличная пара.  
Дарья и Джейн, несколько ошарашенно, смотрят вслед главному школьному шуту и известному пройдохе.   
  
ТРЕНТ  
  
\- Вы простите меня за то, что я вас так подвёл с проектом?  
\- Если бы не наша отличная оценка я бы тебя просто прокляла бы, братец… - ворчит Джейн.  
\- Я могу объяснить…  
\- Объясни, - Дарья, сердито хмурясь, смотрит как брат любимой подруги садится напротив её и Джейн и молча протягивает ему ломтик пиццы.  
\- Я не смог ничего написать…  
\- Что вдруг? - удивляется Джейн. - За двадцать баксов и новые шины ты какому то торговцу написал неплохой джингл…  
\- Творческий кризис… - хмурый Трент сгорбился на сиденье.  
\- Простим его? - ехидно интересуется Джейн у Дарьи.  
Та небрежно отмахивается.  
\- Я нынче сыта и потому добра как никогда прежде. Простим.  
\- С тебя пицца, братец. В качестве штрафного. И ты ещё легко отделался.  
Трент невозмутимо поднимается со своего места и вскоре возвращается с новой порцией пиццы. Некоторое время вся троица молча жуёт.  
\- Я видел как вы в клубе… Вы теперь?  
Джейн кивает.  
\- Вместе. Парочка.  
\- Хорошо…  
Дарья вопросительно вздёргивает бровь но Трент больше ничего не говорит на эту тему, доедает свою порцию и, попрощавшись, уходит.  
\- И как твой папа среагировал на случившееся? - спрашивает Джейн у Дарьи.  
\- На удивление спокойно. Просто принял к сведению. Только пробормотал что-то на тему того, что он таки плохо знает своих детей — Квин было возмутилась но ей позвонил очередной кавалер и она про всё забыла. А как твои?  
Джейн вытягивает, с оглушительным шумом, из стакана последние капли содовой.  
\- Из «моих» дома только Трент. Когда они снова нагрянут в родные пенаты я им всё про нас расскажу.  
  
ЧЕРЕЗ КАКОЕ ТО ВРЕМЯ. БОСТОН.  
  
\- Ты только посмотри у какого парня ты меня отбила! Можешь гордиться.  
Дарья отвлекается от своего ноутбука.  
\- Ты о чём, Лейн?  
\- Вот о чём! Точнее о ком.  
Джейн демонстрирует Дарье журнальный разворот — какой то смутно знакомый парень в деловом костюме. Большой и роскошный кабинет — вид из окна на стеклянные коробки небоскрёбов.  Дарья берёт из рук Джейн журнал.   
\- Молодой и перспективный предприниматель… Выходец из провинциального Лондэйла. Ха. Том Слоун… Знакомая фамилия… При чём тут он?  
Джейн фыркает почти возмущённо.  
\- Ты что совсем ничего не помнишь?! Это же тот самый парень с которым я познакомилась в «Дзен» и если бы не ты…  
\- Ты была бы сейчас женой акулы бизнеса? Жалеешь, что связала жизнь с начинающем писателем и журналистом?  
Джейн некоторое время решает — начать ли ей возмущаться по настоящему или нет и в конце концов просто целует свою ревнивую супругу в щёку и говорит совершенно серьёзно:  
\- Я тебя любила, люблю и буду любить всегда, Моргендорфер.  
Дарья улыбается и ласково обнимает Джейн.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю.  
\- Кхм.  
Квин. Только что вошла. Недовольно хмурится, ставит сумку с учебниками на пол и стягивает с плеч куртку.  
\- У вас, между прочим, есть своя спальня. И, кстати, сегодня ваша годовщина.  
Джейн что-то подсчитывает в уме, припоминая и отрывает задницу с подлокотника кресла Дарьи.  
\- Ну что — как отпразднуем? Может в ресторан?  
Дарья недовольно морщится — ей не хочется отрываться от работы.   
\- Давай просто закажем пиццу...  


	3. БАЗЫ (не овощные!)

ПО БАЗАМ  
  
Джейн остаётся ночевать. С разрешения Хелен. Она теперь стучит в дверь прежде чем входит в комнату дочери. Хелен предпочла окончательно смириться со случившимся но разрешение остаться на ночь это серьёзный прогресс. Джейк, первые несколько дней, чувствовал себя с Джейн несколько скованно но постепенно привык к новому статусу единственной подруги старшей дочери.  
  
…Дарья целуется жадно, взахлёб, прижимаясь всем телом к Джейн и стиснув её в объятиях так, что синяки на боках остаются. Лейн прерывает поцелуй, пытается отдышаться и внезапно… начинает хихикать. Дарья хмурится:  
\- Что такого я делаю смешного, Лейн?  
Джейн ласково гладит Дарью по волосам и целует в щёку.  
\- Ничего. Но тебе не кажется, что мы слишком долго торчим на первой базе? Ты хоть знаешь, что делать дальше и как?  
Дарья густо краснеет от смущения.  
\- Теоретически…  
Джейн грустно вздыхает и нехотя признаётся.  
\- И я теоретически…  
Дарья, насупившись, смотрит любимой в глаза.  
\- И что мы будем с этим делать?  
Джейн говорит совершенно серьёзно.  
\- Укреплять теоретическую базу — изучать литературу, искать в Интернете статьи по теме…  
  
Теперь в библиотеке Дарья вынужденно заглядывает в такие разделы куда она и не думала прежде, что придётся заходить. И очень благодарна библиотекарю, что та никак не комментирует странный и очень специфический подбор литературы. А Джейн однажды притаскивает несколько DVD-дисков и предлагает устроить совместный просмотр - «Порнуха в качестве учебного пособия, Лейн?». Всё это приносит свои плоды — подруги понемногу осваивают новые неизведанные территории. Дверь в комнату Дарьи всё чаще оказывается запертой. Один большой плюс по мнению Дарьи и Джейн была с ней согласна - «Модный клуб» старается держаться от дома Моргендорферов подальше. Вся честна компания собирается или у Стэйси, или у Сэнди. Одно экстренное заседание «Модного клуба» провели у Тиффани. «Где угодно только подальше от этих извращенок» - как злобно прошипела Сэнди — Линда не могла забыть нанесённой Хелен «обиды» и Сэнди потихоньку отыгрывается на Квин — пара заседаний «Модного клуба» прошла без неё. Сэнди сделала вид, что просто забыла про собственного зама.  
  
Так что вскоре подруги благополучно освоили все базы, а в школе уже никто не обращал внимания на двух девушек, что ходят по коридорам почти всегда держась за руки.  
_____________  
  
  
Однажды Дарья пришла в школу с фонарём под глазом и рассечённой губой. Джоди не смогла удержаться от вопроса:  
\- Кто это тебя так?  
Дарья недовольно поморщилась.  
\- Я сама. Сама виновата — навернулась, когда мы с Джейн пытались освоить новую позу…  
Больше подобных вопросов Джоди не задавала.  
  
  



	4. ПОМОЛВКА

 

У ДЖЕЙН

 

Ещё не до конца проснувшийся Трент готовил себе кофе. Судя по запаху это был именно кофе. Он только успел налить тёмно-коричневую жижу в свою кружку и убедиться, что в холодильнике продолжает царствовать ледяная пустыня с ярко-малиновым оазисом в морозилке, когда на кухне появляется Аманда.

\- Привет, мама.

Аманда тоже первым делом подходит к холодильнику.

\- Ничего… - констатировала она и бросила укоризненный взгляд на сына, который впрочем на это не отреагировал. - И как у нас дела? Как Джейн?

\- Нормально, - отозвался Трент. - Пусть она тебе сама расскажет…

Трент наливает ещё одну кружку кофе. Для Аманды.

\- У неё кто-то появился? - улыбается Аманда. - Мальчик? Ты с ним уже познакомился?

\- Девочка,- Трент как всегда, только проснувшись, немногословен и с неохотой выдает по короткому предложению в минуту. - И ты с ней уже знакома.

Аманда только головой качает.

\- Надеюсь ты шутишь…

Трент прихлёбывает из кружки — он теперь выглядит вполне проснувшимся.

\- Нет.

Сейчас из него слова приходится тянуть буквально клещами. Трент утыкается носом в свою кружку и от допроса с пристрастием его спасает только появление самих виновниц торжества — то есть Джейн. И Дарьи. Подружки просто сияют и держатся за руки. Это обстоятельство не остаётся незамеченным Амандой и она вопросительно смотрит на Трента. Но тот продолжает молча хлюпать кофеино-перенасыщенной жижей в своей кружке и игнорирует вопросительный взгляд матери. Поэтому хозяйке дома ничего не остаётся как самой...

\- Трент мне сказал, что ты… что у тебя…

Джейн недовольно ворчит.

\- Я могла бы и сама, братец…

Трент встаёт и принимается полоскать кружку под краном — он искренне верит, что эта операция и есть то самое, что обычно называют - «мыть посуду». Брызги летят во все стороны и по большей части на самого Трента. Можно сказать, что он попутно и свою майку постирал. Частично.

\- Мама спросила какие у нас новости. Меня спросили — я ответил. Я на репетицию. Пока.

Джейн усаживает Дарью за стол и сама плюхается рядом на другой стул. Стол в чём то липком и Дарья, как благонравная девочка, кладёт руки на колени и начинает нервно перебирать пальцами подол юбки. Джейн придвигает свой стул поближе к подруге и обнимает Дарью за талию. Что даёт Моргендорфер немного уверенности и слегка успокаивает. Джейн улыбается во все шестьдесят четыре. Аманда терпеливо ждёт.

\- Мама, у меня есть для тебя новость.

\- Да?

\- Ты же знакома с Дарьей? Теперь она моя девушка.

\- Она твоя… кто?

\- Она моя любимая. Моя девушка.

Пауза. Аманда пристально смотрит на, покрасневшую от смущения и старательно изучающую отсутствующий маникюр, Дарью.

\- Хелен в курсе?

Дарья поднимает голову. Откашливается. По спине ползут капли пота. Уши пылают.

\- Да. Мама уже знает о нас… наших отношениях.

Аманда задумчиво трёт лоб. Откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Мне надо с ней поговорить…

Джейн ехидно улыбается.

\- Ну да — вы же теперь почти родственницы.

\- Не смешно, - фыркает Аманда.

\- Дарья — хорошая девушка, - Джейн продолжает улыбаться несмотря ни на что. - Умная. Добрая (Дарья удивлённо поднимает брови и довольно возмущённо косится на Джейн, но решает за благо промолчать). Она тебе понравится, когда вы познакомитесь поближе. И я её очень люблю.

Дарья уже сама обнимает Джейн за талию.

\- А я люблю Джейн.

Аманда осведомляется, довольно резко и с нотами сарказма в голосе.

\- И меня это должно обнадёжить? Я должна плясать от восторга — что вы любите друг друга?

Джейн хмурится.

\- Что с тобой такое? Я влюблена и счастлива, а ты, вместо того чтобы порадоваться за меня, бурчишь как наш Трент, когда не выспится. Я понимаю, что всё это для тебя неожиданно — но как насчёт бабочки в ладонях и неужели ты не желаешь мне счастья?

Аманда устало улыбается.

\- Прости. Конечно же я желаю тебе счастья. Но всё это действительно так неожиданно... И ещё наш Винд…

\- Опять?!

\- Да. Плакался по телефону и, видимо, заразил меня своей хандрой…

\- У нашего Винда привычка женится, - поясняет для Дарьи Джейн. - Но все его прежние браки закончились фиаско — последний раз он приезжал сюда после очередного разрыва и чуть не затопил дом слезами. И вот опять...

Аманда строго смотрит на Дарью и, довольно сурово, осведомляется у девушки.

\- Надеюсь у Джейн с тобой таких проблем не возникнет? Ты не разобьёшь сердце моей младшенькой?

Дарья ласково целует Джейн в щёку.

\- Нет. Обещаю и клянусь. У меня серьёзные намерения в отношении вашей дочери.

Звучит так церемонно, почти торжественно, что Джейн смотрит на Дарью расширившимися от шока глазами и Аманда выглядит довольно удивлённой. Джейн внимательно смотрит Дарье в лицо но не видит даже тени улыбки — Дарья совершенно серьёзна.

\- Можно было подумать, что ты сейчас попросишь у Аманды моей руки…

Джейн пытается обратить всё в шутку но… Дарья кивает.

\- Почему бы и нет?

Джейн почти напугана таким внезапным напором и решительностью подруги.

\- Но мы ещё школу не закончили!

Дарья теперь обращается прямо к, онемевшей от шока, Аманде.

\- Так вы даёте своё согласие?

Аманда сглатывает но голос отказывается ей повиноваться. Она только кивает. Дарья поднимается со своего стула, встаёт у стула Джейн, опускается перед ней на одно колено. В руках у Дарьи маленькая, бархатистая коробочка. Джейн просто открывает рот и, выпучив глаза, молчит.

\- Джейн Лейн, ты согласишься стать моей супругой?

Джейн пытается хоть что-то сказать но язык прилип к нёбу. Единственное, что ей удаётся из себя выдавить это невнятное «Ага...» и несколько раз энергично кивнуть в знак согласия. Дарья, всё также — без улыбки, с самым серьёзным выражением лица, надевает Джейн на палец кольцо. До Джейн доходит, что всё это не дурацкий розыгрыш, Дарья не шутит и Лейн сползает со стула на пол — ноги не держат, обнимает суженую и утыкается той в плечо.

\- Ну теперь мне точно, просто необходимо встретиться с Хелен, - голос Аманды звучит неожиданно ровно, не дрожит. - Мы должны отпраздновать вашу помолвку.

 

В КЛАССЕ

 

...Глазастая Джоди первой умудряется углядеть колечко на пальце Джейн и смотрит так вопросительно, так сверлит подруг глазами что Дарья не выдерживает.

\- Да. Я и Джейн помолвлены. Наши семьи собираются отпраздновать это в ресторане. Хочешь и тебя пригласим?

Джоди отрицательно машет головой и поясняет:

\- Это семейный праздник но спасибо за приглашение. И, конечно, поздравляю.

Джоди вприпрыжку удаляется по коридору.

\- О, дамы! Вас можно поздравить?

Тошнотик склоняется в шутовском полупоклоне. Джейн снисходительна.

\- Можно. Но тебя нет в списке приглашённых.

Тошнотик не выглядит обиженным.

\- Я и не претендую, - мурлычет он. - Это действительно праздник для двух семей. Андреа!

Тошнотик улетает вслед за объектом своей давней страсти и скоро мимо Дарьи и Джейн проплывает неулыбчивая, игнорирующая прилипчивого ухажёра, Андреа и, порхающий вокруг неё, отвергнутый но не теряющий надежды покорить неприступную красотку, Тошнотик.

 

Слухи разносятся быстро — быстрей любого смертоносного вируса и теперь на Дарью и Джейн ТАРАЩАТСЯ. Все. «Модный клуб», в полном составе, молча застывает в положении «равнение налево!», когда подруги проходят мимо и сверлит их глазами. Кроме Квин, которая прячет взгляд, готовая провалиться от стыда сквозь землю. И Сэнди, которая высокомерно задирает нос и презрительно фыркает. Тиффани хмурится, а у Стэйси глаза скоро начнут вылезать из орбит как у Мистера Ди. Троица верных ухажёров Квин теперь донимают её расспросами о се… «дальней, ОЧЕНЬ дальней!» кузине и это дополнительный стимул для раздражения у младшей Моргендорфер. Дарья и Джейн теперь очень популярны — и это тоже совсем не радостная новость для Квин. Она стала просто «младшей сестрой той самой Дарьи...». Короче — ужас.

 

В РЕСТОРАНЕ

 

...- И что у вас за праздник?

Хелен улыбается в ответ. Широко. Очень широко. Эту улыбка столь же тепла и приветлива как та, что ещё долго снится серфингисту, уцелевшему после встречи с акулой, в ночных кошмарах.

\- Отмечаем помолвку Дарьи и Джейн. Это семейный праздник, Линда и мы тебя не приглашали.

Линда только презрительно и высокомерно кривит губы. Сэнди удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда видит, что Квин преспокойно болтает с Джейн. Вполне мирно. Улыбается ей. Рот Сэнди распахивается ещё больше, когда она замечает среди гостей Стэйси. И Тиффани тут! Глаза Сэнди сужаются и начинают метать молнии но Линда, почти силой уводит дочь к их столику. «Ну я вам завтра устрою!! Предатели!!»

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

\- Ну и? - Джейн сердито улыбается. - Совсем ничего до окончания школы осталось. Колледж. Но что-то я не слышала чтобы где-то был разрешён такой брак…

Дарья лежит рядом с Джейн под одеялом и ласково улыбается любимой.

\- Я разговаривала с мамой. Ещё пара лет и такой брак можно будет заключить в Канаде… И в паре штатов идут активные дискуссии — вполне возможно, что и там… Так что не беспокойся — свадьба у нас будет.

\- Ты такая предусмотрительная, любовь моя — это что-то…

Дарья пригрелась, глаза у ней слипаются и она отвечает Джейн, погружаясь в сон:

\- На том стоим, милая...

 

 

 


	5. ВОТ И ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ...

БОСТОН. ГОД 201_ .

 

\- Ты хочешь чтобы твои мамы опоздали на работу, Джейн?

Дарья вот уже полчаса пытается одеть дочь, которая не на шутку разыгралась — вертит головой, крутится и при этом так заразительно хихикает, что Дарья не выдерживает и тоже начинает смеяться. Джейн, в это время, уже успела одеть Квин-младшую и терпеливо ждёт. Трент-младший сидит в коляске и полностью погружён в важное дело — пытается оторвать колёсики у игрушечной машинки — подарок любимого дяди. Наконец Дарья застёгивает дочери розовую курточку, ласково приглаживает тёмные волосики и строго смотрит в её глубокие синие глаза.

\- Будь хорошей девочкой, Дженни. Днём за тобой присмотрит бабушка Хелен, а мы вернёмся позже вечером.

Ребёнок серьёзно кивает.

\- Уффф… - Дарья с облегчением выдыхает. - Неужели мы были когда то такими же?

\- Мы были ещё хуже, - улыбается Джейн. - Ты просто забыла. Мы были просто кошмарны, а они ангелы… По сравнению с нами.

\- Не знаю как ты (мы с тобой познакомились немного позже), а я была очень милым ребёнком! - важно заявляет Дарья.

Джейн на это только насмешливо фыркает.

\- Рассказывай… Хелен показывала мне твои детские фотографии, а Джейк очень любит вспоминать старые добрые времена… Я такого наслушалась! Конечно, с оговоркой - «Ну Дарья же всегда была таким умным ребёнком… Поэтому с ней было много сложней чем с другими детьми. Ну ты понимаешь...»

Дарья закатывает глаза.

\- Меня окружают люди не умеющие держать язык за зубами!

 

...В кафе Джейн так задумчиво смотрит на Дарью, что та не выдерживает:

\- Что такое, Лейн?

\- Тебе не надоело?

Дарья недоумённо хмурится.

\- Что именно?

\- Шифроваться. Мы уже столько лет в браке, у нас дети, наши коллеги прекрасно всё про нас знают, а, когда ты или я сами даём интервью, просто уходим от прямого ответа на вопрос о наших отношениях…

Дарья пожимает плечами.

\- Я тебе не запрещаю и не запрещала говорить правду…

Джейн вздыхает.

\- Ты даже обручальное кольцо в студии снимаешь…

Дарья хмурится.

\- Но если ты хочешь или тебя это обижает…

\- Мы наконец выйдем из чулана? Всё равно это давно уже секрет Полишинеля…

\- Я подумаю об этом…

 

….

 

\- Ты знаешь кто будет нашим гостем завтра на программе?!

\- Кто? Отчего такая неземная радость на твоём лице, Лейн? Неужели, Папа Римский?

\- Том. Том Слоун.

Дарья поднимает голову от экрана ноутбука и недовольно кривится.

\- А… Твой несостоявшийся муж-акула бизнеса…

Джейн улыбается.

\- Ты всё ещё ревнуешь? Нет. Тот кто подтолкнул тебя к активным действиям, помог нам понять что и кто мы друг для друга. А то мы бы так и топтались на месте ещё годы.

 

Дарья отрывается от работы и откидывается на спинку кресла.

\- Да шучу я. Но я действительно начала тебя ревновать к этому парню. А к Тренту, к тому времени, я уже ничего не испытывала. Разве что дружеские чувства. И тогда просто пошутила про поцелуй, а ты…

 

Джейн кивает.

\- И я хотела пошутить…

 

Дарья вздыхает.

\- Короче — дошутились…

\- Ага… И Том тоже из Лондэйла. Вроде как встреча земляков.

\- Ты не рассказала продюсеру про ту нашу встречу с Томом в клубе?

Джейн даже возмущённо фыркает на это.

\- Вот ещё! Но что делал мальчик из ТАКОЙ семьи в этом затрапезном клубе — вот что интересно.

\- Если речь зайдёт о нашем несостоявшемся знакомстве — спросишь…

 

...Интервью шло своим чередом. Но Том как то странно всё посматривал на Дарью и Джейн.

\- Мы с вами прежде не встречались?

 

Джейн насмешливо развела руками.

\- Что вы! Том Слоун. Из «тех самых» Слоунов. И мы — обычные семьи, средний класс… Я же читала про вас всё, что смогла найти в Сети — мы и учились в разных школах, окончили разные колледжи. Дарья — РАФТ, я художественный. Мы просто не могли нигде пересечься в пространстве.

 

\- Но всё-таки…

 

Джейн прищурилась, выпрямилась в кресле и внезапно заголосила.

\- У старого Макдональдса была ферма! Ио-Иа-Ё!!!

 

Дарья спрятала лицо в ладони и согнулась в своём кресле от, с огромным трудом сдерживаемого, хохота. Джейн умела и любила петь и пела весьма неплохо, а тогда просто хотела поддразнить невесть откуда взявшегося прилизанного мальчика — выглядевшего совершенно неуместно в этой дыре — особенно на фоне остальных посетителей и завсегдатаев заведения. Том широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Точно! То то ты показалась мне такой знакомой…

 

\- У тебя хорошая память… - проворчала Дарья.

 

\- Трудно забыть такой облом — ты знакомишься с красивой девушкой, а она вдруг страстно целуется с подругой у тебя на глазах. Упс-с…

 

Джейн, с ехидной усмешкой, протянула руку по направлении к Дарье.

\- Она тоже здесь.

Том удивлённо приподнимает брови.

\- Ты очень изменилась с тех пор, Дарья. Так вы уже столько лет вместе? Сколько — если это, конечно, не секрет.

 

Дарья и Джейн молча демонстрируют руки с обручальными кольцами.

 

\- Мы почти десять лет в браке. У нас трое детей. Ладно, - Джейн с любопытством интересуется у гостя. - Мне другое интересно — что ты забыл в этой дыре? «Дзен», даже в шутку, трудно было назвать приличным заведением.

 

Том… краснеет.

\- Дурацкий подростковый бунт. И в этом клубе вряд ли мне мог попасться кто-то из моих знакомых, родственников или одноклассников. Там я мог быть просто Томом, а не «Томом из тех самых Слоунов»…

 

Дарья и Джейн синхронно понимающе кивают. Интервью вскоре заканчивается. У троих нет общих воспоминаний о Лондэйле — слишком в разных сферах они все трое вращались. Единственное общее ностальгическое воспоминание — случайная встреча в клубе. И всё.

 

___________________________________________________

 

\- Он оказался вполне милым парнем, - Джейн плюхается в своё кресло и с облегчением вытягивает ноги.

 

Она и Дарья уже сидят в своём кабинете. В доме, после рождения детей, сохраняется относительный порядок — зато в их общем кабинете… Дарья шутит, что их кабинет выглядит как Вселенная в первые секунды Творения — Первобытный Хаос...

 

\- Три развода, скандальные выходки, судебные иски… - бурчит Дарья. - Милый парень?

\- Ну не без тараканов в голове, конечно...

\- А по моему просто псих.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Дома Дарью и Джейн встречает просто идиллическая картинка — как со старой открытки. Молодая женщина сидит на ковре с большой пёстрой книгой на коленях. Перед ней расположилось трое маленьких детей, которые с большим интересом слушают чтицу. Ещё один ребёнок — самый маленький, маленькая девочка, сидит рядом.

 

\- Квин! - сёстры обнимаются и Квин возвращается к своему прерванному занятию — продолжает читать книгу. Дети слушают так внимательно, что не обращают внимания на вернувшихся матерей. Из кухни доносится голос Хелен — она о чём то спорит с Эриком. Джейн повела носом.

 

\- Кажется у нас на ужин будет лазанья…

Дарья тоже принюхалась и решительно направилась на кухню. Джейн поспешила за супругой.

\- Если только мама её не спалит...


	6. ОБЪЕДИНЕНИЕ

 

ЛОНДЭЙЛ. ЗА СТОЛИКОМ КАФЕ

 

\- Хоть ты теперь и не выглядишь как вахлак…

\- Спасибо, - Квин польщёно улыбается.

\- Но всё такой же раздолбай, - ворчливо продолжает выговаривать брату, Джейн. - Мы из-за тебя чуть не опоздали в кино. Если бы я тебя не знала столько лет… Неужели нельзя начать, наконец, носить часы?

\- Я их вечно теряю… - виновато разводит руками Трент. Он действительно мало походит на себя прежнего — модное пальто, костюм и даже галстук. Квин взялась за мужа так же напористо как за учёбу в последние годы школы и в колледже. Даже остальные Лейны оценили — Квин стала их любимицей и примером для подражания, что не прибавило ей популярности у молодых Лейнов но немного примирило Лейнов-старших с ориентацией Джейн и с существованием в её жизни Дарьи. В конце концов Квин младшая сестра Дарьи — пришлось смириться. И теперь Дарье и Джейн выделяют отдельную комнату в доме во время сборищ всего клана.

Квин сердито хмурится.

\- Ты и те часы, что я тебе подарила, умудрился посеять?

\- Нет, конечно, - Трент даже обижается на это предположение дражайшей супруги. - Я их даже не надевал. Это же подарок!

Квин с подозрением косится на мужа но Трент не шутит. Золотой «Роллекс» так и не покинул ящик письменного стола.

\- Не волнуйся так, сестрёнка, - улыбается Дарья. - В твоём положении это вредно.

\- А смотреть боевики со стрельбой и горами трупов это мне не вредно? - ехидно интересуется Квин у старшей сестры.

\- Ну это всего лишь кино… - отвечает ей Джейн. - А вот смотреть как твоя подруга носится по гоночной трассе… Прости, Стэйси.

\- Ничего, - отмахивается Стэйси. - На самом деле рядовые водители, а отнюдь не гонщики чаще разбиваются на обычных дорогах и трассах. А настоящие гонщики водят очень аккуратно. У меня, к примеру, за последние пару лет ни одного штрафа за превышение скорости. И во время гонки я в защитном шлеме.

Они всей компанией сидят за столиком кафе. Стэйси, осталась единственным отставным членом «Модного клуба» с кем у Квин остались дружеские отношения. Она тоже сильно изменилась со школьных времён — молодая, уверенная в себе женщина.

\- Ты видела кого-нибудь из наших?

Стэйси отводит глаза.

\- Почти никого…

Квин с подозрением смотрит на подругу.

\- Почти?

Стэйси заметно недовольна темой разговора.

\- Сэнди… Я вносила за неё залог…

\- Залог?!

Стэйси морщится.

\- Этот её бизнес… Линда скоро разорится на адвокатах.

\- И что у неё за бизнес? - любопытствует Джейн.

Эта тема Стэйси совсем не радует — она ей неприятна.

\- В школе Сэнди находила для популярных девочек популярных мальчиков. А теперь она предлагает девочек мальчикам с большими деньгами. Вроде как эскорт-услуги но весь город знает, что на самом деле Сэнди бандерша и её фирма это элитный бордель. Все знают но молчат — Линда с небольшой армией адвокатов прикрывает дочь с тыла. Поэтому местная пресса не любит трогать эту тему. Слишком накладно и грязно. Налоговики давно точат зуб на Сэнди но у той хорошая «крыша» и серьёзные покровители. Короче, лучше держаться от нашего Председателя подальше — чтобы не замараться. И не иметь дел с криминалом. Я внесла залог и прямо сказала Сэнди, что это последний раз, когда мы с ней видимся. Деньги она мне вернула но с тех пор ни разу не звонила. И я особо не жажду встречи с ней.

\- Ого, - нарушает Джейн повисшую над столиком нехорошую тишину. - Дарья, какой прекрасный сюжет!

\- Для дешёвой порнухи, - фыркает Дарья. - Причём заезженный. Но в качестве разоблачительного репортажа…

\- Вы бы поосторожней, - Стэйси выглядит по настоящему озабоченной. - Там крутятся серьёзные деньги и замешаны серьёзные ребята.

\- Не беспокойся, - улыбается Дарья. - Я поговорю кое с кем. Может заинтересуются нашей старой подругой… И её «бизнесом». Это тоже довольно серьёзные ребята.

\- А Тиффани? - Квин решает перевести разговор.

\- Давно не видела, - хмурится Стэйси. - Вроде в Вегасе. Обирает лохов — она у нас гадалкой заделалась.

\- Интересно, как там наши учителя, - улыбается Дарья.

\- Мисс Ли на пенсии, Мистер Ди уволился и работает почтальоном. ОНилл продолжает нести доброе и вечное, вдалбливает его в пустые головы новых поколений… Мисс Дефо стала новым директором.

\- Всё течёт, всё меняется… - вздыхает Джейн.

 

__________________________________

 

\- Можно? - шёпотом спрашивает Дарья, осторожно просовывая нос в палату.

Квин не отрываясь смотрит на новорожденную дочь. Трент спит в кресле. Дарья и Джейн входят в палату на цыпочках.

\- Спит… - зачаровано произносит Джейн.

Квин осторожно приглаживает дочке влажные волосики.

\- Ага... А ваши где?

\- С Хелен и Джейком остались. Мы сейчас пойдём, а потом мама с папой зайдут вас навестить…

___________________________________

 

ЗА НЕСКОЛЬКО ЛЕТ ДО…

 

\- Ты, Джейн, можешь быть против но…

\- Против чего, Квин? - интересуется Джейн. Она укладывает новорожденную дочку, которая наконец то уснула, и поэтому говорит шёпотом.

\- Наших отношений. Он всё-таки меня сильно старше и…

\- Кто?

\- Трент.

\- Что?! - Джейн торопливо зажимает себе рот рукой — дочка заворочалась, закряхтела но вроде не проснулась.

Джейн хватает Квин за руку и вытаскивает из детской.

\- Вы встречаетесь?! И давно?

\- Где-то с полгода…

Джейн рассержена и с трудом сдерживается чтобы не перейти на крик. Квин-младшая заснула и Джейн надеется, что и сама сможет прикорнуть хотя бы на полчаса.

\- И почему я ничего не знаю?!

\- Тебе просто было не до того… Тяжёлая беременность, роды, маленькая дочка требует всё твоё внимание без остатка...

Джейн немного успокаивается.

\- Вы оба уже взрослые люди и я младшая сестра Трента поэтому будь я даже против… Что я смогу сделать?

Квин кивает.

\- Тем более, что будь ты даже против уже ничего не сможешь поделать…

Джейн хмурится.

\- Почему это? Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Квин улыбается.

\- Я беременна.

\- Что?!

Джейн опять зажимает себе рот и прислушивается — ни писка.

\- Трент знает?

\- Ещё нет. Я только от врача. Ты первая — я даже Дарье ещё ничего не говорила.

\- Так… - Джейн задумчиво трёт себе лоб. - Ты понимаешь какая это ответственность? А ты ещё даже колледж не закончила! Ух, надеру я уши братцу! Чем он только думал?!

\- Знаешь, в этот момент мозг не самый главный участник происходящего… - хихикает Квин. - Я пригласила Трента сегодня на ужин. Вот тогда и сообщу…

 

_______________________________________________

 

\- И что ты будешь делать, братец? - ласково, с акульей улыбкой щерится Джейн. - Как честный человек, я имею ввиду.

\- Я даже кольца не купил… - бурчит Трент. Но встаёт на одно колено перед стулом Квин.

Но та не даёт Тренту и слова сказать.

\- Конечно, да!

\- Ну теперь осталось сообщить нашим родителям… - вздыхает Дарья.

_______________________________________________

 

На свадьбе Трента и Квин присутствуют в почти полном составе оба клана — Лейн и Барксдэйлы. Лейны стараются избегать контактов с Джейн но это крайне сложно сделать — ведь она сестра жениха, а её… «подружка» сестра невесты. Так что воленс-ноленс приходится как-то реагировать на это прискорбное недоразумение в лице младшей дочери Аманды. Диссонанс способный довести дядюшку Макса до белой горячки, а остальных до безумия — с одной стороны остепенившийся Трент, с другой — Джейн, которая учудила такое… И клан Барксдейлов. Которые ОЧЕНЬ приличные люди. Особенно, с учётом того, КАКОЙ дворец сняла глава клана для свадьбы своей внучки. И, говорят, ей Джейн пришлась по душе…

 

С тётей Эми Дарья познакомила Джейн ещё до их свадьбы. И любимая тётя Дарьи очень сдружилась с её спутницей жизни — Дарья даже начала слегка ревновать обеих.

_______________________________________________

 

Знакомство с остальной семьёй Аманды прошло для Дарьи не то чтобы очень гладко — просто Дарья не любит когда её разглядывают как какую-то экзотическую зверушку. Даже если с вполне благожелательным любопытством. Ну хотя бы Винд забыл о своей очередной катастрофе в личной жизни и не рыдал поминутно — только носом шмыгал. И кажется смотрел на младшую сестру с искренней завистью — везучая! Нашла свою половинку! Саммер посмеивалась над смущением и робостью Дарьи. Зато с её детьми Дарья подружилась сразу. Пенни чем то напомнила Дарье Джейн — такая же резкая, порывистая. С острым язычком. Винсент хмурился и расспрашивал Дарью о её планах на будущее. Идея Дарьи стать журналистом пришлась ему по душе — как профессиональный фотограф он работал на несколько изданий и у него были там полезные знакомства. «Хочешь, я переговорю насчёт тебя?» Дарья вежливо отказалась - «Но всё равно спасибо.» Знакомство Хелен с новыми родственниками тоже прошло достаточно ровно — только Джейк потом жаловался, что Хелен, кажется, опять сломала ему палец...

_________________________________

 

\- Ну теперь мы окончательно породнились, Моргендорфер!

\- Ты чем то недовольна, Лейн?

\- Наоборот! Надеюсь твоя сестра сделает из моего младшего братца человека!

Дарья с иронией косится на Джейн.

\- Меня он и таким устраивает… Тебя разве нет?

Джейн пожимает плечами.

\- Остепенится,.. Станет отцом семейства… - Джейн жалобно смотрит на Дарью. - Что со мной такое?! Что я несу?!

\- Стареешь, подруга…

\- Вот ещё!


	7. ДЕНЬ ДАРЬИ

Дарья не любила праздники. В том числе и собственный день рождения. В день рождения младшей сестры отсиживалась в своей комнате — Квин умудрялась поставить весь дом на уши в честь этого дня. Причём, приступала к этому чуть ли не за месяц до торжественной даты. Ухажёры Квин кружили вокруг неё и ластились надеясь быть допущенными к виновнице торжества поближе, а она в эти дни была особенно невыносима — столько вокруг желающих исполнить любой её каприз! Редкий случай, когда Сэнди и Дарья (вместо обычного холодного презрения) были едины в своей острой неприязни к имениннице — даже выражение лиц было примерно одинаково. Из «Модного клуба» только Стэйси продолжала ходить за Квин хвостиком. «Ты что влюбилась в Моргендорфер, Роу?» - презрительно интересовалась у Стэйси бессменный председатель «Модного клуба» но внятного ответа получить не удавалось — Стэйси что-то виновато и невнятно пищала и с явной неохотой волочила ноги за Сэнди и Тиффани, поминутно оглядываясь на Квин за которой, в эти дни, следовала целая свита из льстивых и прилипчивых кавалеров — пока Сэнди, с недовольным вздохом не отпускала Стэйси от себя «Иди уж… Толку сейчас от тебя...» Что не мешало Сэнди потом жрать на празднике за троих.    
\- Ты можешь быть против но… Мы теперь вместе и если ты не хочешь со мной крупно поссориться…  
Дарья вздохнула. Она уже имела долгую беседу с Хелен, а та если захочет и мёртвого уговорит.  
\- Ладно. Только это будет тихий семейный праздник. У нас дома. И я не буду потом вытаскивать изо всех, самых неожиданных, углов подзадержавшихся в гостях мальчиков Квин. И маме не придётся выгребать кучи мусора и отмывать потом весь дом... Тихо, скромно…  
Всё это Дарья повторила Джейн. И добавила:  
\- Мама хочет встретится с твоей. Неформально, по семейному. Раз мы с тобой теперь вместе.  
Джейн кивнула.  
\- И пока она в городе, а не где-то в Долине Смерти. И твой день рождения отличный повод…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
\- Что, уже началось вручение подарков? - Дарья удивлённо сделала брови домиком.  
\- Это лично от меня, - Джейн вручила любимой большую коробку. - И до твоего дня рождения ещё два дня.  
\- Карандаши, альбом, книга… Зачем всё это?  
\- Ты у нас страшно умная девушка. Я тебя ужасно люблю и за последние пару месяцев я не вылажу с тобой из библиотеки и прочла больше книг за последние несколько месяцев чем за всю предыдущую жизнь и поэтому решила воздать тебе добром за добро.  
Дарья открыла книгу — куча полезных советов, инструкций для начинающего художника…  
\- Я поняла — это маленькая месть мне…  
Джейн вздохнула уселась рядом с Дарьей на диван, собралась с духом.  
\- Понимаешь, подруга, любовь это не только секс… - Дарья оглянулась — она и Джейн сидели в гостиной в доме Моргендорферов — Квин покраснела, услышав такое нехорошее слово - «секс» и убежала наверх, Хелен торопливо скрылась на кухне — оттуда раздалось преувеличено громко и фальшиво-радостно «Эрик!». Джейк закрылся газетой.  - Нас должно объединять что-то помимо постели… Я стала частью твоего мира — спасибо большое тебе за это. Но теперь и ты должна стать частью моего. Чтобы нам стало легче понимать друг друга, стать ещё ближе… Объединить наши миры.  
Дарья потёрлась щекой о плечо Джейн и протянула жалобно:  
\- Но я не умею…  
Джейн ласково поцеловала подругу в нос.   
\- По твоему я так и родилась с карандашом в руке? Я тоже училась и у меня в самом начале выходили такие смешные кракозябры… Ты попробуй, а там посмотрим.  
Дарья тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Ладно… Только потому что я тебя очень люблю…  
  
На следующий день, Хелен, осторожно постучав в дверь и услышав «Можно», вошла и увидела замечательную картину — Дарья, сосредоточенно хмурясь, стояла у мольберта с карандашом в руке, а Джейн, сидя на кровати подруги, читала толстый том. Хелен откашлялась.  
\- Квин хочет пригласить Стэйси…  
Дарья даже головы не повернула.  
\- Этого то я и боялась… А следом и Тиффани с Сэнди подтянутся…  
\- Нет. Сэнди точно не будет, - Квин. Вошла следом за Хелен. - Она к вам обеим и близко не подойдёт…  
Дарья с иронией уставилась на младшую сестру:  
\- Интересно почему это? Я вроде не кусаюсь или Сэнди считает, что может заразиться от меня и Джейн ЭТИМ? Так ЭТО не грипп и воздушно-капельным путём не передаётся.  
У Квин только ушки запылали от смущения и она робко спросила:  
\- Так Стэйси можно?  
Дарья кивнула.  
\- Ладно. Всё равно много народу не будет — кроме Джейн только Аманда и Трент. И всех гостей.  
Хелен улыбнулась.  
\- И ещё тётя Эмми.  Она уже в курсе и очень хочет познакомиться с Джейн. И ваша бабушка, моя мама тоже. Странно, что она ещё не позвонила мне с расспросами…  
Джейн подняла голову от книги и, нахмурившись, переводила взгляд с Дарьи на Хелен и обратно.  
\- Кто это — тётя Эмми? - недовольно спросила она. - Мне уже начинать бояться?  
Дарья рассмеялась:  
\- Не стоит. Думаю, что она тебе понравится. Мы очень похожи.  
Квин энергично закивала в знак согласия. Хелен тоже кивнула.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
\- Это значит ты у нас Джейн?  
Высокая шатенка. Очки в тонкой оправе. И действительно она с Дарьей очень похожи. В голосе незнакомки никакой враждебности и Джейн немного расслабляется.   
\- Да. Она самая. Джейн Лейн. А вы у нас тётя Эмми?  
\- Да. Она самая. Эмми Барксдейл.  
Дарья тихо хихикает в кулак. Эмми  с любопытством разглядывает Джейн пару минут и, наконец, поворачивается к Дарье.  
\- Она мне нравится.  
Дарья улыбается но глаза у неё серьёзные.  
\- Я рада. Она моя любимая девушка. Ты была шокирована, когда узнала о нас, обо мне, тётя Эмми?  
Эмми недовольно морщится.  
\- Я же тебе говорила и не раз, племяшка — просто Эмми. И для твоей любимой тоже. Шокирована — не то слово. Но ты умная девушка и я доверяю тебе и твоему выбору. И если вы любите друг друга… Я в такие дела не вмешиваюсь.  Это твоя жизнь. Твой, то есть ваш выбор. Судьба, рок, карма. Называй как хочешь.  
Дарья выдыхает с заметным облегчением. Джейн понимает, что её любимая с большим напряжением ждала этот разговор, эту встречу и сейчас может расслабиться. Она  переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Дарьи и нежно целует её в щёку. Эмми улыбается наблюдая за парочкой.   
\- Я скоро прослежусь от умиления наблюдая за вами, девочки. Помолвка то уже была?  
\- Да, - улыбается Джейн.  
\- Прости, тё…, Эмми, что не пригласили тебя… Это было почти спонтанно… - Дарья заметно смущена тем обстоятельство, что забыла про любимую тётушку.  
Та небрежно отмахивается.  
\- Не страшно. Уж вашу свадьбу я не пропущу.  
\- Мы пришлём вам приглашение, - улыбается Джейн.  
  
******************************  
  
\- Она не кусаются! Они тебя не съедят и не кидаются на людей! Чего ты боишься? - шипит Квин Стэйси на ухо. - Не трясись ты так!  
= Сама не знаю… - растерянно вздыхает Стэйси.  
Квин подталкивает подругу к сестре. Роу лепечет:  
\- Поз-дравляю…  
\- Хочешь посмотреть нашу спальню? - говорит Джейн. Квин смотрит на неё с осуждением. Стэйси краснеет, бледнеет — причём одновременно.  
\- Хо-хо-хочу… - Стэйси набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и резко выдыхает, решается. - Давай.  
\- Пошли.  
Первое, что она видит — мольберт, стоящий посреди комнаты.  
\- Это твой? - спрашивает Стэйси у Джейн.  
\- Мой, - отвечает ей Дарья.  
\- Ты тоже художник?  
\- Начинающий.  
\- Как то у вас тут мрачновато… - ёжится Стэйси.  
Дарья пожимает плечами.  
\- Вот сделаем ремонт — станет повеселей.  
В коридор Стэйси выходит уже совершенно успокоенной.  
\- Ну, видишь? - шипит ей на ухо Квин. - Ничего страшного.  
\- Угу, - кивает Стэйси. - И как Хелен отреагировала на случившееся?  
\- Спокойно, - оборачивается к Роу Дарья. - Адекватно. Ей всегда нравилась Джейн.  
\- Но сейчас вы… не просто близкие подруги…  
\- Мама уважает мой выбор.  
Больше вопросов Стэйси не задаёт. И Дарья молчит — самое главное уже сказано. К ней и Джейн не стали хуже относиться. Они не превратились в отверженный в собственных семьях. Родители уважают их права, их выбор. И об этом завтра узнают все — Стэйси не самый молчаливый житель Лондэйла.   
  
************************************    
  
 Они спускаются вниз. Джейн бежит вперёд и через некоторое время появляется улыбаясь во весь рот — она не одна. «Спираль» в полном составе. С инструментами. Трент объявляет в микрофон:  
\- Это песня исполняется в честь Дарьи Моргендорфер и её любимой девушки, моей сестры — Джейн! «Фрикин френдс»!  
  
Веселье продолжается до позднего вечера. И в постель Дарья и Джейн отправляются усталыми но довольными.  
\- Было весело… - шепчет Джейн.  
\- Ага…  
\- Я теперь знаю какой оркестр будет играть на нашей свадьбе…  
Дарья насмешливо косится на Джейн.  
\- «Мистическая Спираль»?  
\- Почему бы и нет?


End file.
